


The Macabre Misadventures of Gabee Episode 1

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Macabre World of Gabee [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Humor, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Skeletons, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Juan Garcia (Eugene's older brother) decides it’s time for his daughter to begin her training, so he brings her to the botanica with him.





	The Macabre Misadventures of Gabee Episode 1

Juan and Inez laid in their bed, sleeping like babies. They were astoundingly relaxed, nothing could bother them. It was probably the best sleep they’d ever had, but all good thing must come to an end.

The couple was awoken when they heard the loud crash of their bedroom door being kicked down. “MAMI, PAPI,” they heard the door kicker call out to him, “IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP!”

Juan groaned, “Five more minutes, cariño. Can we sleep in for five more minutes?”

Juan’s daughter climbed onto the bed and tried to shake them awake, “C’mon, today’s the day!”

Inez sat up, grabbed her glasses off her nightstand, and looked at the energetic child, still very groggy. “What day is it?”

“Today’s my first day of work with Papi"

Juan’s eyes opened up wide at the mention of his place of work. "Uh-oh?"

***

Within minutes, Juan, Inez, and Juan’s daughter,Gabee, were dressed and ready to go. Juan was wearing his usual outfit: a blue business suit, a white undershirt, blue newsboy cap and black shoes. Inez had her glasses, a grey business dress, black heels and her pearl necklace. And Gabee was wearing a light blue dress, matching scrunchies and black mary jane shoes.

Inez kissed Juan on the cheek and kissed Gabee on the forehead. “I will see you both after work” she said before go in a hearse.

“Bye, carino,” Juan shouted as his wife drives away, “R-ready to go, Gabee?”

“You bet, Papi,” Gabee exclaimed enthusiastically.

The pair got into Juan’s car. 

“Let’s tear up the road,” Juan exclaimed, about to put the pedal to the metal, “Oh wait, seat belts first.” He then buckled both his and his daughter’s seat belts, “Okay, now let’s go!”

Juan then slammed his foot on the gas and the two took off.

The duo walked into the botanica.

"Just at this place it's make my heart go-"

But his boss appear behind him.

"Aaaah"

"Hello Garcia Fun-filled evening planned for tonight?"

Gabee giggles.

"Well, as a matter of fact-"

"And I'm sure you filed your paperwork correctly, for once?"

Juan gulped.

"Your stunned silence is very reassuring."

He then heard the doors of the botanica open behind him.Juan turned to see two teens walk up to him. One was a skeleton with a black suit, the other was a black-haired girl wearing a red dress.

"This is my daughter Gabee"

Luis and Dalia’s eyes opened as wide as dinner plates.

Unaware of the confusion her new coworkers were going through, Gabee stepped forward, “Hello, it’s nice to meet you both.”

“Uhh… nice to meet you too,” the two teens said, still a little surprised.


End file.
